I Care
by Make Them Disappear
Summary: After deciding whether to choose between Moze's party or Susie's study date, Ned now needs to get something for her. The problem is, he doesn't know what to get her.
1. The problem

**I Care**

--

**Author's note: **Just a quick story to show that I support NedXMoze.

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I own nothing. If I did, I would be so rich that I wouldn't even write this.

--

Ned walked to his green locker, trying to get it open. After a few seconds, the locker successfully opened. Ned frantically searched through his locker to find his science book.

"Aw man, where is it?" Ned whined as he pushed through his useless papers that was probably from the last semester.

"Hey Ned, what's up?" Ned stopped searching for his book for a moment. He realized that his friend, Cookie, was talking to him.

"Nothing, just trying to find my science book." Ned answered Cookie's question.

"I thought you don't care about science." Cookie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't…until Susie asked me to study with her tonight, so I have to know about all these stuff." Ned smiled as he found his science book, buried deep into his locker.

"Why?" Cookie asked a moment later.

"So…she'll be impressed by how smart I am." Ned smiled.

Just then, a calendar fell from Ned's locker. Ned quickly picked it up. He took a moment to look at it. The smile on his face transformed into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Cookie asked, he grabbed the calendar from Ned's hands and took a look for himself. On the twentieth, which that's today, was marked Moze's birthday party.

"Man, why was Moze born today? Why couldn't she have been born tomorrow?" Ned complained; he slapped his palm on his forehead.

"So, what are you going to do, Ned? Go to Susie or go to Moze?" Cookie asked. Ned didn't reply.

"Well, when you know the right answer, you'll see me tonight." Cookie walked away, leaving Ned to his thoughts.

--

"So, what should I do?" Ned asked after he explained the whole situation to his personal friend.

"Ah, that's a tough one…"

"Come on, Gordy, you always know the answers." Ned pleaded, making a puppy dogface. Gordy took a moment to scan his face.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you what you should do, but never make that face with me again, okay?" Ned smiled.

"Okay, what should I do then?" Ned asked again when Gordy didn't answer his question.

"What? Huh? What were we talking about?" Ned slapped his palm to his face.

"Oh right, your problem…" Gordy answered his own question a moment later. Ned was relieved that he remembered.

"Personally, I would do neither, but for you, you should go to Moze. You can always plan for another study night with Susie, but a birthday party is only once a year." Gordy explained slowly, making sure that Ned was following.

Ned nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess your right. I guess I should go to Moze. Thanks Gordy." Ned was going to exit out of the janitor's room, but another question popped in his head.

"Wait…what should I get her? The party's tonight…and I want to get her something that doesn't looked rushed, ya know?" Ned asked, making Gordy scratch his head.

"Sorry Ned, I'm not good with gifts. The last time I got somebody a gift, she personally kicked me out of the party." Gordy explained while getting a mop out, preparing to clean the school.

"I mean…I got her an alligator. Women like alligators?" Gordy questioned making Ned tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't think so, Gordy."

--

Chapter one, complete!


	2. Mr Sweeny

**I Care**

--

**Author's note: **I thank Holly and Countrygurl212 for the kind reviews. Now, on to chapter two.

--

'Now…what should I get her? Something simple, yet something that looks elegant…' Ned thought to himself, his pencil that he was holding kept tapping against his blank paper.

Everyone else was working busily, their heads were kept down, there pencils were writing, and their brains were working.

"Mr. Bigby!" Ned's teacher called out.

Ned was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up to his teacher. Ned saw an angry facial expression on his face.

"…Huh?" Was all Ned could manage to say. Some of the other students chuckled. Mr. Sweeny, Ned's teachers, strolled over to his desk. His eagle eyes scanned his naked paper.

"Mr. Bigby?" He spoke calmly, still looking at his blank paper. Ned was shocked that his teacher can speak so calmly like that, but he didn't expect this to last long.

"Why is your paper blank?" He still spoke calmly, leaving Ned speechless. The other students were looking at the scene that is displayed. Some students were still chuckling and some were speechless like Ned is.

"I…ugh…was…" Ned was trying to think of a clever lie. He didn't want Mr. Sweeny to know that he was thinking about what to get Moze for her party.

"Just thinking…" He finally said after a few moments passed.

Mr. Sweeny smiled deviously and then went back to his desk, leaving Ned back to his thoughts, but this time he wasn't thinking about what he thought last time.

Ned made himself focus on his blank sheet, picked up a pencil, and then began to work. Although, he couldn't concentrate well, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

--

To Ned's relief, the bell rang. All the other students quickly got up and went to their next class. Ned quickly stuffs his stuff in his black backpack. He got up and quickly began to walk out of the classroom, but he still felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

Ned spun around; he was surprised to find Mr. Sweeny staring at him.

"You thought you got away with that, didn't you?" Mr. Sweeny chuckled darkly, walked towards Ned.

Ned shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest, I thought I did."

Mr. Sweeny narrowed his eyes; "You know you got detention, right?"

Ned sighed, "When?"

Mr. Sweeny smiled, "After school."

"Alright…" Ned trailed off, suddenly remembering Moze's birthday party. He still didn't even buy her a gift.

"What!? I can't! Not today!" Ned argued, fists slowly balling together. He wasn't going to fight him; he just does that whenever he's frustrated.

"And why not, Mr. Bigby?" His smile was growing by watching Ned getting frustrated.

Ned tried thinking of another lie. He knew Mr. Sweeny wouldn't let him off the hook if he told him that it was Moze's birthday.

Ned frowned, only one lie can get him out of detention, but it was a risky lie. "I have to go to a…funeral?"

Mr. Sweeny frowned, "A funeral?" He raised an eyebrow, sounding like he wasn't buying it.

"Yes, a funeral." Ned made sure that he sounded surer than before.

Mr. Sweeny still had that facial expression that said that he didn't believe him, but he decided to play along. "Who died?"

"…My mo- err I mean…my great grandmother." Ned corrected himself after almost saying that his mother died.

They stood in silence for a moment. Mr. Sweeny looked into Ned's eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not.

Finally he spoke, "I'm sorry for your loss. You may be excused from detention…only for today. Tomorrow, you meet me in my room." Ned smiled inwardly as he heard these words.

Before going, Ned felt kind of bad, but he needs to go to Moze's party.

However, Mr. Sweeny still has that devious smile on his face…

--

Chapter two, complete.


End file.
